Lazos
by DaYriS
Summary: Sakura viaja al país de la nieve y lo que encuentra ahí cambiara su vida para siempre...


Capitulo I

**INVIERNO EN PRIMAVERA**

Estiró sus brazos para desentumir su cuerpo, escuchó cuando su espalda tronó y no pudo mas que sentir relajación por aquel ligero estruendo en su columna. El viento salado acariciaba su rostro y hacia bailar su larga melena rosa mientras el barco se movía por le mar. Ya estaba cerca. Las costas del país de la nieve se dejaba ver. Sonrió por ello.

Habían pasado casi siete años desde la última vez que visito por primera vez aquel país del eterno invierno. Había cambiado tanto, _y ella también._ Al bajar al puerto ajustó su abrigo ¿A quien se le ocurría ir al país de la nieve en pleno invierno? Bueno pues a ella. A pesar de que ahora era conocido como el país de la primavera, recordó que en parte ella era una de las causantes de aquel cambio que sufrió la isla, pero era inevitable que no pasara por las estaciones como todos los demás países. Saco los guantes, se acomodó la bufanda y ajusto la mochila en su espalda, cuando el barco toco puerto, descendió y se dirigió a la estación de tren a comprar su boleto.

Definitivamente el viaje en tren resultaba mas placentero que el día entero que había pasado en aquel carruaje que la llevo hasta el puerto. Había estado sentada al lado de una mujer demasiado robusta que acaparaba casi todo el asiento que era para tres personas aplastándola por completo y por si eso no fuera poco, el poco espacio que quedo decidió usarlo para colocar sus cosas. Frente a ella estaba una mujer de mas o menos su edad con un bebe en brazos, a su lado un anciano y al lado del mismo un niño. El anciano estaba enfrascado en una lectura y la mujer al lado de la pelirosa estaba durmiendo. En cada ocasión que el bebe lloraba el descontento por parte de los dos mayores era grande y miraban con severidad a la joven madre. Ella trataba de calmar al pequeño para no incomodar a los viajeros, pero a Sakura lejos de incomodarle le parecía algo tierno aquella etapa en que la mujer pasaba.

Cuando al fin llegaron al puerto era entrada la noche, así se vio obligada a esperar a otro día para partir al país de la nieve, tuvo que dirigirse a una posada para pasar la noche, pero todas las habitaciones estaban ocupadas, debido a un accidente con uno de los barcos, personas de que viajaban a otros lugares se vieron en la misma situación que ella, esperar por otro día. Sin mas tuvo que aceptar que esa noche dormiría a la intemperie y así lo hiso. No era la primera vez que lo hacia, desde que había iniciado su camino ninja en mas de una ocasión le había tocado dormir en el duro suelo o en la fría roca. En esa ocasión prefirió mejor quedarse cerca del puerto. Busco un lugar cómodo y se dispuso a descansar sin dormir. Muy temprano en la mañana el barco partió y cinco horas después llego a su destino. Ahora disfrutaba del cómodo asiento en primera clase en el tren.

Había estado trabajando mucho en la aldea, ser una ninja médico y discípula de Tsunade era algo cansado, además de sus misiones como jonin no dejaban lugar a un descanso, pese a que el mundo ninja ahora se encontraba en paz, siempre había algún bandido, grupos de rebeldes o algo que requiera que los ninjas del hoja siempre estén ocupados. Pero en esos momentos, la pelirosa estaba de vacaciones. La carta que recibió fue la excusa perfecta para darse ese tiempo libre, la hokage no se lo negó y ella partió.

Miraba el paisaje de montañas nevadas a través del cristal dejándose llevar por los recuerdos. Algunos alegres otros dolorosos y otros mas que simplemente deseaba olvidar pero aun continuaban ahí. En su mente. Escondidos en un rincón negándose a irse o una parte de ella se negaba a olvidar. Reconoció la aldea y cuando al fin llegaron a la estación se dispuso a buscar la casa de su amiga. El motivo por el cual había ido o mejor dicho había sido llamada.

Camino entre la vasta ciudad buscando la dirección escrita en la carta. Después de varias vueltas y caminar encontró su destino. Era igual a como lo había imaginado en su mente tantas veces cuando ella le describía la fachada de su casa. Toco suavemente la puerta de madera. Escucho el rechinido que indicaba que estaban abriendo y vio un rostro arrugado.

- Hola, Soy Sakura Haruno, vengo a visitar a Hikari – se presentó la ninja médico. El rostro de la anciana no se inmuto por ella, ni siquiera demostró emoción o algo, simplemente se aparto y abrió más la puerta para que la extranjera pasara.

Entro al recibidor de la casa, se quito sus botas. La mujer le indico que podía dejar sus cosas ahí, después las llevaría a su habitación. La condujo por la casa. Era grande pero vieja. Todo era igual a como se lo había descrito. La teja azul, las paredes algo desgastadas pero impecables, el piso de madera y los arboles en el jardín así como su estanque. Llegó a donde se encontraba su amiga. Deslizo la puerta corrediza y su rostro se ilumino al verla.

- ¡Sakura!

- Hikari ¡Tanto tiempo!

Corrió a abrazarla, se encontraba recostada en un tufón, abrigada y con una charola con té cerca de ella. Había algo más ahí pero Sakura no le tomo importancia. Solo pensaba en su amiga y en su reencuentro.

- No pensé que vinieras tan pronto. Te esperaba hasta dentro de algunas semanas o un mes.

- ¿Cómo crees que te iba a dejar esperando? Tu carta fue la excusa para poder salir de mi aldea por algo que no fuera una misión. Necesitaba vacaciones y aquí estoy.

Hikari era médico de la aldea oculta en la nieve. Cuando termino la cuarta guerra ninja el país de la nieve envió suministros y ayuda a la devastada aldea, ahí se conocieron, Hikari formaba parte del grupo de ayuda y como ambas eran de la misma edad y médicos las dos se hicieron amigas. Durante el mes que paso Hikari en Konoha ella y Sakura se hicieron casi inseparables. La ninja médico pudo encontrar en ella una confidente. A pesar de que Ino era su amiga y Naruto, en ocasiones era mejor platicar con alguien casi extraño para ti, de cierta manera te encuentras más en confianza, y por la etapa en la que Sakura estaba pasando Hikari se convirtió en su soporte y hombro en el cual lloro amargamente al contarle la historia de su vida.

Al final de toda aquella reveladora platica Sakura se sintió libre, como si un enorme peso se fuera de ella. De igual manera Hikari también le conto algunas cosas por las que había pasado, pero eran nada en comparación a lo que la jonin había hecho. Después de que regresó a su país continuaron la comunicación por medio de cartas, al principio regulares y después se convirtieron en algo mensual hasta que al final se volvieron en algo de cada seis meses. Pero hubo un tiempo en esos años en que Sakura se detuvo de responder sus cartas. Su nuevo ascenso a jonin exigía mas de su tiempo y su trabajo en el hospital era igual de pesado. Envió una carta de disculpa a su amiga explicando lo difícil que era encontrar tiempo en su nueva vida. la respuesta no llego si no hasta varios meses después, donde la médico la invitaba a visitarla. Y ahora ahí estaba. Viéndose de nuevo.

- Perdón por tenerte algo olvidada.

- Mantener una correspondencia por cuatro años no es algo fácil Sakura – le dijo calmadamente la castaña a su amiga.

- Bueno, en tu carta me decías que tenias algo muy importante que contarme – hablo emocionada por ponerse al tanto de las nuevas buenas de su amiga.

El rostro de Hikari se iluminó. Sakura vio que se movía hacia un bulto cubierto al lado de su lecho y tomaba algo en sus brazos.

- Te presento a Shin, mi hijo.

Sakura abrió sus ojos con enorme sorpresa al mirar al bebe envuelto en la mantita. Se quedo sin palabras, su amiga ya era madre. Trataba de decirle algo pero las palabras no salían de su boca, Hikari sonrió por ver que su amiga era incapaz de decir algo.

- Pero… cuando…? – dejó las dudas a un lado y mejor sonrió – ¡Hikari eres mama! – dijo al final alegrándose por su amiga. La cual le sonrió de igual manera.

- Tiene un mes – le dijo después – Sakura – cambio su semblante a uno mas serio – Quiero que te hagas cargo de él.

Su estado paso del asombro a la incertidumbre.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – cuestionó a su amiga.

- Estoy enferma. Yo misma me he hecho los estudios. Después de tener a Shin, todo empeoró y ahora se que no me queda mucho tiempo.

- No… - pero Sakura no se refería a la misión que le estaba encargando su amiga, si no a lo que le estaba diciendo. Estaba muriendo - ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de eso? Yo puedo ayudarte Hikari, dime que tienes o incluso ven conmigo a Konoha, estoy segura que Tsunade puede hacer algo por ti.

- Ya es tarde.

Las lagrimas inundaron sus ojos. No creía en lo que le decía. Por un momento Sakura se quedo en silencio, no se esperaba recibir aquella noticia por parte de su amiga. Navegaba en la incertidumbre de sus palabras.

- Sakura – la voz de Hikari la saco de sus pensamientos – Hay algo mas que debes saber – le paso a su hijo y Sakura lo tomo en sus brazos. Esperaba a que le dijera ese algo, pero Hikari solo miraba al bebe. Ella también lo hiso, en ese momento el pequeño despertó de su sueño y la mas grande sorpresa se llevó.

Aquellos ojos. La pupila roja con una aspa negra en él. El Sharingan.

Miraba impactada las pequeñas orbes con tan gran poder. Entonces su vista se dirigió a su amiga, el semblante de la pelirosa cambió. Solo había una persona, una en todo el maldito mundo que podía transmitir aquel poder consanguíneo. Su nombre apareció en su mente pero no se atrevió a nombrarlo. Esperaba a que su amiga le diera una explicación.

- Le agradas – dijo ella pasando por alto el rostro de Sakura que cada vez se entornaba ligeramente sombrío – No ha dejado que nadie mas que yo lo cargue. Incluso cuando esta dormido.

- ¿Qué significa esto? – hablo con la seriedad que jamás creyó que se dirigiría a su amiga con aquel tono.

Pero antes de que su amiga pudiera darle una respuesta comenzó a toser, su cuerpo se curvo y la tos se volvió mas intensa.

- ¡Hikari!

La abuela de Hikari entro rápidamente y comenzó a auxiliarla, Sakura dejo al bebe en su cuna pero al instante en que se separo de él comenzó a llorar.

- Llévatelo – ordenó la anciana – Yo me hare cargo de ella. Tu hazte cargo del bebe.

Con el bebe en llanto salió de la habitación. Estaba confundida, abrumada. Miro de nuevo al que lloraba en sus brazos y comenzó a mecerlo y a tararearle cualquier melodía con tal de calmarlo, reacciono a su canto y se calmo. De nuevo abrió sus ojos para ella, como recordándole a aquel que trataba de olvidar.

_Hikari ¿Qué has hecho? _

Horas mas tarde, en la noche, la abuela de Hikari finalmente salía de la habitación, Sakura estuvo afuera de ella esperando con el niño en brazos. Lo había alimentado y cambiado en ese tiempo. Dormía plácidamente.

- Quiere hablar contigo – dijo la mujer al salir con el rostro sombrío – Creo que es la ultima vez que hablaras con ella, te recomiendo que seas prudente.

Después de decirle eso tomo al bebe y se marchó. Sakura se quedó un momento ahí sentada sin moverse. Después casi por inercia se levanto y fue hacia con su amiga.

Estaba acostada en el tufón, su rostro se veía sudoroso. Sakura tomo uno de los paños y lo coloco en su frente, limpiando el rastro de agua, Hikari ardía en fiebre.

- Quiero que me prometas que lo cuidaras – hablo débilmente – Yo se que nadie mas que tu puede hacerlo Sakura, por favor prométemelo – tomo su mano y la estrechó fuertemente.

El asombro de lo que acaba de descubrir en el hijo de ella paso de lado para enfrentar la realidad que tenia enfrente. Hikari se moría, su amiga. Apretó su mano, no pudo resistirlo, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

- Yo no soy fuerte, pero se que el lo será. Quiero que sea feliz.

- ¿Por qué…? – hablo Sakura con la voz entrecortada - ¿Por qué me estas pidiendo esto a mi?

- Una vez me dijiste que amaste a un hombre igual a Shin. Estoy segura que a el también lo amaras - su rostro, a pesar que estaba en los últimos momentos de su vida, se veía calmada – Por favor prométemelo - insistió.

- Lo prometo Hikari – hablo presa del llanto. Hikari le sonrió, y con un ultimo suspiro cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar al descanso eterno.

No hubo noche más fría que esa para Sakura. Al día siguiente todo se preparo para su funeral, no fue nada grande, a pesar de que Hikari era de una familia rica no fue nadie de su familia a su entierro. Sakura sabia que había un distanciamiento entre las familias a causa de su madre. Pero era todo. Solo ella la abuela de misma y conocidos por la joven médico se presentaron a darla el último adiós. Cuando todo acabo regresaron a la casa. En ese momento Sakura supo que debía obtener respuestas.

Después de que dejara al bebe dormido se dirigió a con la única que le diría la verdad de todo lo que había pasado, comenzando con el padre del niño. La abuela se encontraba sentada viendo al jardín cubierto por una capa de nieve acompañada de una taza de té.

- Se que tienes dudas – hablo la mujer sin voltear a verla - y te responderé a ellas, pero debo decirte que solo vas a escuchar ¿entendiste?

La frialdad de aquella mujer era impresionante. Sobrellevaba mejor la muerte de Hikari que ella. Sakura se sentó a su lado y esperó a que hablara.

- En primer lugar quisiera aclarar que yo no soy la abuela de Hikari – la miro con asombro – Yo era la nana de su madre, Kaede – dejo que la pelirosa digiriera la noticia y después continuo – Cómo seguramente te abras dado cuenta la familia de Hikari es rica, pero esto no es mas que una simple parte de lo que realmente le corresponde – dijo con disgusto – Su madre era la mayor de tres hermanos. Por lo tanto era la heredera y por supuesto, teniendo a dos hermanos menores que solo deseaban el poder solo cosas malas pueden salir de eso. Ella estuvo bajo constantes ataques desde que cumplió los dieciséis, había estado comprometida dos veces, pero sus prometidos murieron misteriosamente, ya sea por algún ataque de ladrones o simplemente por un echo desafortunado como algún accidente.

En fin, su padre creyó que era conveniente contratar a alguien para su cuidado, ya que ella estaba comprometida nuevamente. Enviaron la petición a la aldea de la hoja y en tres días, llego un hombre, un ninja. Su misión era protegerla solo un tiempo, su contrato termino el día en que Kaede se caso, pero el día después de la boda su esposo murió, ese mismo día también murió el padre de Kaede. A pesar de que ella era la heredera sus hermanos decidieron que, como era viuda y mujer, no podía hacerse cargo de los negocios familiares y la hicieron a un lado. La enviaron aquí, olvidándola por completo, Dotou había tomado control de este país así que mantenía vigilada a Kaede.

Meses después se dio cuenta que estaba embarazada y eso cambio las cosas. La familia por parte del difunto esposo de Kaede exigía que al hijo que esperaba se convirtiera en el heredero de la casa Joshuya, y de nuevo los pleitos comenzaron. Pero lo mas impactante sucedió después. Toda la familia que peleaba por la herencia a favor de Kaede murió en un accidente. Las sospechas se hicieron grandes pero todos fueron silenciados. Nadie hablo nada y Kaede nuevamente a merced de sus hermanos regreso a esta casa.

Hikari nació y ella murió igual que ella, un mes después del parto. Yo me quede aquí. A pesar de que la tienen abandonada y no desean saber de ella, envían cada mes una pensión. Con eso nos hemos mantenido hasta ahora, la única condición, es no acercarnos a ellos.

- Eso no me explica quien es el padre del hijo de Hikari – expuso Sakura. Aunque la historia de la familia de su amiga era controversial, era mas importante aquel detalle. Ella ya tenia sus propias conjeturas, pero debía asegurarse. Hikari nunca le mencionó en sus cartas haber conocido a alguien o estar enamorada. El pensar que tenia una relación secreta hacia que su mayor temor se hiciera cada vez mas verdadero.

- Te dije que te callaras y escucharas – regaño la anciana, Sakura de mala gana hiso caso – Si tanto te interesa saber quien era el padre, era un simple muchacho de por aquí. Un granjero que se quiso casar con ella pensando que podía vivir cómodamente aquí, pero se enteró de que no seria así y en el instante en que supo que estaba embarazada la abandonó. Escapo con otra y no los he vuelto a ver. Su única habilidad es que sabe engañar a las mujeres que de eso no te quede a dudas.

Sakura simplemente no lo podía entender, por la forma en la que describía al padre de Shin no encajaba para nada con el que ella tenia en mente.

- Se en quien estas pensando – hablo la anciana, ahora la miraba a ella – Y la respuesta es no, no es él.

Supo que hablaban de la misma persona.

- ¿Cómo sabe…

-Hace siete años vinieron aquí ¿no es así? – Sakura recordó su misión - Reconocería esos ojos en donde sea. Eran los mismos ojos que tenia el padre de Hikari.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula. ¿El padre de Hikari? Acaso el…

- El ninja que vino a cuidar a Kaede – hablo la mujer aclarando las dudas de la pelirosa – Era un Uchiha. Hiro Uchiha.

Sakura no sabia que decir a eso. ¡Jamás imagino que Hikari fuera una Uchiha!

- No lo entiendo… pero… Hikari no es…

- ¿Una ninja? – hablo adelantándose a sus conjeturas - Claro que no, yo me encargue de eso.

- ¿Ella lo sabia?

- No al principio. Kaede me hiso prometerle que la llevaría con su padre. Pero a diferencia de su hijo, ella no había heredado eso en sus ojos, era tan normal como cualquier niño. Quise llevarla a Konoha, pero no podía salir de aquí. Dotou me tenia vigilada, durante los primeros años temí que intentaran hacerle algo a Hikari, pero no fue así. Mientras yo me mantuviera quieta, ellos también lo estarían. Años después me entere de lo que paso. La terrible noticia del asesinato del clan Uchiha. Entonces comprendí que no podía hacer nada. Por la propia seguridad de Hikari le oculte la verdad de quien era en verdad su padre, pero nunca conté con que Kaede guardaría un diario donde revelaba todo. Ella lo encontró cuando tenia trece años.

Le conté lo que sucedió con la familia de su padre y para mi sorpresa lo tomo mejor de lo que yo esperaba. Ella puso cierto interés en querer ser ninja, pero le quite todas esas ideas. Temía que al final ella si hubiera heredado aquello en sus ojos y descubrieran quien era. Así que al final se hiso médico.

La anciana suspiró. Sakura estaba mas que conmocionada por lo que escuchaba. Todo era por una parte casi imposible de creer y por otro lado resultaba realmente revelador.

- Cuando ella fue a Konoha – continuo hablando – Se que lo hiso con la intención de conocer la aldea de su padre, como si intentara buscar fantasmas del pasado. Yo temí que nunca mas regresara, que se quedara allá. O que le pasara algo malo.

Sakura recordó entonces que le había contado todo lo que había pasado con Sasuke. Aunque no dijo la verdad tras aquella masacre, si le conto por todo lo que su amigo había pasado, su distanciamiento, su camino de venganza y de cómo ahora no sabían nada de él. Que insensible había sido. A pesar de que conto todo desde el fondo de su corazón, si lo hubiera sabido, jamás le hubiera contado todo eso.

- Cuando ella regreso de Konoha era diferente. Me dijo todo aquello que tu le contaste. Creo que por eso, cuando se sintió lista decidió embarazarse aun cuando sabia lo que eso complicaba.

- ¿Qué quiere decir?

- Hace dos año supo de su enfermedad, y el tiempo que le quedaría de vida. Se que la razón por la que se embarazó fue por que sabia que aquel no tenia ninguna habilidad ninja, de esa manera podía transmitir su legado a su hijo, incluso había estado haciendo estudios sobre eso. pero el embarazo la debilitó. Este mes estuvo luchando contra esa enfermedad, por eso te llamó para que te hicieras cargo de su hijo, te estaba esperando para poder morir en paz. Ella sabe los peligros que puede llegar a sufrir y confía en que tu lo protegerás.

En ese momento el bebe comenzó a llorar. Sakura se levantó y fue a atenderlo. Lo cargó en sus brazos y este se calmo. La anciana miraba a la ninja de la hoja cargando al pequeño en sus brazos.

Sakura miro al pequeño que se acomodaba en sus brazos tratando de recuperar el sueño. Hikari, ¿Por qué hiciste esto sola? Pudo haber estado a su lado, apoyarla, ayudarla. Las lagrimas de nuevo pasaron por su mejilla. Por eso había mantenido su relación en secreto. Oculto incluso para ella. Pero algo mas llego a su mente.

Sasuke ¿Qué hubieras hecho si supieras que no estabas solo? ¿Qué no eras el único?

- Solo hay una cosa, que me gustaría que me prometieras – giro para mirar a la anciana – He escuchado lo que ese Uchiha ha hecho, no permitas por ningún motivo que se entere de Shin, ese niño merece vivir y crecer en paz, no perseguido por un pasado tormentoso.

Acepto que sus palabras eran verdaderas. Si tan solo hubiera seguido el camino correcto, si se hubiera quedado con ellos. Las cosas serian tan diferentes…

La idea de lo que podía pasar si alguien se enterara de la existencia de ese niño le atemorizó, especialmente si se llegase a enterar Sasuke. Comprendió su temor.

- No permitiré que a este niño le pase nada malo. De eso puede estar segura.

La anciana supo que le decía la verdad y se sintió complacida con la ninja.

_Supiste elegir bien Hikari._

- ¿Quién mas sabe de esto?

- Solo yo y el doctor que la atendió, es un buen hombre, quiso a Hikari como a una hija, pero no se si llego a verlo, Shin no abrió los ojos hasta dos días después de haber nacido. Sus ojos se han mantenido despiertos desde entonces.

Sakura sabia que después se le pasaría, así como los bebes después de varias semanas, cuando la luz toca sus ojos estos cambian a su color natural, los ojos de Shin se volverían, como estaba segura obscuros.

Se quedo solo una semana más. Pensando, tratando de asimilar la enorme responsabilidad que ahora tenia y sobre todo pensando en Hikari. Cuando partió solo escucho unas ultimas palabras por parte de la anciana.

- Tendrás que adoptarlo como tuyo y llevará tu apellido, estoy segura de que a Hikari no le importara que no lleve el de ella, a final de cuentas ni siquiera ella llevaba su verdadero apellido – Sakura asintió a sus palabras y después partió.

Una nueva responsabilidad caía en sus hombros, una nueva misión se le había impuesto. Cuidaría a ese bebe con todas sus fuerzas. Miro al bebe en sus brazos que dormía tranquilamente

– No te preocupes Shin, yo te cuidaré. Puedes estar seguro de eso – juro la ninja.

* * *

...


End file.
